Maurecia
|gender = Female |haircolor = Hot pink (Wayside: The Movie) Blue (cartoon) |eyecolor = Blue (in promotional artwork) Black (cartoon) |occupation = Student at Wayside School |aliases = Sister Mo (Jenny) |friends = Joy (books) Jenny Myron Dana John |loveinterests = Todd |siblings = Two brothers and a sister (books) Five brothers (cartoon) |pets = Fluffy (cartoon) Strawberry (books) |first = "Mrs. Gorf" |last = "The Note" |voiced by = Denise Oliver}}Maurecia is a character in the Wayside School books, as well as one of the main characters in the cartoon, alongside Todd, Myron, and Dana. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance Books Aside from being pretty ("Maurecia") and wearing a polka-dot shirt ("Another Story About Socks"), never is Maurecia's appearance described in the books. Cartoon In the cartoon, Maurecia is a girl who wears a pink helmet with blue flames that covers her hair, which is hot pink in the pilot, but blue in the rest of the series. She wears a long sleeved red-violet shirt, and a blue skirt, as well as pink roller skates she wears for transportation. Personality Books In the books, Maurecia is a sweet and honest girl with an immense love for ice cream. Though, occasionally Maurecia's love for ice cream leads to her having few friends, as described in her chapter, saying that "Everybody liked Maurecia—except Kathy, but then she didn’t like anybody. Maurecia only liked ice cream." Though, by the end up the chapter, through trying ice cream made to taste like what other students taste when they taste nothing at all, she befriends most of the other students in the class, liking Todd's flavor the most. She is seen to be very considerate of others, as seen in "Lost and Found", where she finds a bag containing a lot of money, but rather than keeping it all to herself, puts it in the lost and found, where Mr. Finch then takes it to start his own ice cream business. However, her generosity does come with reward, since afterward, she obtains five-hundred dollars and and endless supply of ice cream from his store (Joy, who helped by stealing Maurecia's lunch, recieved a pencil, which Mr. Finch hates). Maurecia's best friend is Joy, who seems to have some influence on her, as she occasionally acts a little rude towards a few of her classmates, despite her usually sweet and honest demeanor. As seen in "Joe", she refers to Joe as being stupid upon hearing he can't count, and in "Time Out", she says that Todd is more stupid than he is ugly. However, in other chapters, she has been seen with positive feelings for these characters, so in the end, her relationship with them is unknown. Cartoon In the cartoon, Maurecia's personality was massively changed, resembling Joy's personality a fair bit more than her book counterpart's personality, likely to make up for Joy's absence. In the cartoon, Maurecia is seen as a tomboyish student who has a crush on Todd, but tries to hide it by punching him. She is a huge fan of taking things to the extreme, and in "Extra-curricular Ridicular" tries to make a "Speed Extreme Club", where she performs normal activities at a fast speed. She is good friends with Jenny, and together they form the group Wheels Extreme, which is seen in "Channel Kidswatter". In "Slow Mo Mo", it is revealed that often, Maurecia tries to use her fast speed to reach many activities first, even ones she doesn't need to participate in, such as using the boy's bathroom. By the end up the episode, though, she realizes that often moving fast doesn't matter if in the end, you are just going to be alone, where she decides that she would use her speed to help her get her friends to other activities faster. Appearances For a list of every chapter and episode Maurecia is in, see here. Trivia *In the pilot episode and books (according to an audio recording by Louis Sachar), her name is pronounced "mau-REE-shuh", while in the cartoon it is pronounced "mau-REE-SEE-uh". Gallery See a gallery for Maurecia here. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Children Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School